


Tutto si trasforma

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly schivava le chiacchiere come un boxeur cercava di evitare i colpi frontali. Si sentiva come un pesce nell’acquario: costantemente osservata, esaminata, messa sotto analisi. <i>Lo era. Una Poecilia.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto si trasforma

**Author's Note:**

> (Nota necessaria: nella personale idea che mi sono fatta riguardo il passato di Molly ho creato tutta una sua biografia, basandomi sull’unica notizia certa in nostro possesso: che aveva un padre e che è morto. Basta così, finisce qui. Non sappiamo quando è morto, come, perché. Io ho ipotizzato che si sia ammalato di cancro mentre Molly era all’università – lei aveva 22, 23 anni - e che quando sia morto se ne sia fatta una colpa, credendo di avergli provocato un’overdose con la morfina – era lei a procurargliela per combattere il dolore. Da qui l’odio di Molly per le droghe e la scelta di diventare patologa. Sì, datemi pure della pazza visionaria, non mi offenderò ;D. E ora, bando alle ciance, buona lettura!)

 

 

Molly aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Quando se ne accorse, le strofinò via con rabbia dispettosa.

“Molly, ci deve essere qualcosa che io possa fare. Lasciati aiutare, ti sto pregando.”

_È tardi._

Chiuse gli occhi disperatamente, come se potesse cancellare il mondo, ma quello filtrava, si insediava nelle mille fessure che erano i suoi respiri, i pori della sua pelle, il rumore del pompare frenetico del sangue al cuore, al cervello e agli altri organi. Il mondo dirompeva con violenza viva dentro di lei, anche attraverso le dighe che aveva sprangato per tenerlo fuori. Tentativi meri, patetici, fuorvianti.

“Molly.”

Zio Michael. _Il professor Knight_ , si corresse con foga, le posò le mani sulle braccia, cercando di scuoterla. Erano vecchie e nodose per l’artrite precoce.

Oh, ricordava con chiarezza crudele i pomeriggi in cui erano in tre nel soggiorno di casa sua. E Molly, seduta sulle ginocchia di suo padre, li ascoltava affascinata discutere della loro gioventù in comune, del suo futuro. E ridevano, come ridevano, quando lei dichiarava tutte le cose impossibili che i bambini dicono che faranno da grandi, per poi dimenticarsene con puntualità una volta che l’ora è scoccata e la possibilità è una porta socchiusa.

“Ero il migliore amico di tuo padre. Sono il tuo padrino. Ascoltami. Edimburgo era nei piani. Và lì. Sei ancora in tempo. Sei in tempo per fare tutto quello che desideri. Sii chi vuoi essere.”

Ma cosa voleva essere lei?

_Volevo diventare un medico e curarlo._

Era tardi per quello, tardi per tutto. Lui era morto e cosa importava, ora, del resto, di quello che sarebbe dovuto – potuto essere, di quello che era stata sul punto di fare?

Era morto a causa sua.

_S_ _uo padre. La sua famiglia._

Molly inspirò a fondo. Si sentiva enorme. Perché doveva esserlo per forza, giusto? Per contenere la moltitudine sconfinata che si allargava all’interno del suo corpo. Le braccia, le gambe, l’addome, il petto e la testa. Quell’ombra vischiosa di nero, come inchiostro o sangue, che emergeva da posti abissali, innominati, ignoti.

Dio. Dio. Cosa aveva fatto? Di che colpa si era macchiata?

_P_ _atricida. Patricida._

_N_ _on volevo. Io… non volevo. Volevo aiutarlo, che non soffrisse. Volevo solo che rimanesse mio padre, ancora per un po’._

Ma tu cosa vuoi, Molly? Cosa vuoi fare? Cosa vuoi diventare? Come espierai?

“Voglio diventare una patologa.”

_E in quel nero vischioso mi piacerebbe sciogliermi, ma non posso. L_ _a verità è che non voglio._

 

 

_“È la protetta del professor Knight.”_

_“_ _È stata vista uscire dal suo dipartimento a notte inoltrata. Che spudorata.”_

_“No! Tu credi che-”_

_“_ _Io non credo niente. Affermo.”_

_Raccomandata. Strega. Maddalena._

_“_ _Ti piace comprare i tuoi voti?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Molly schivava le chiacchiere come un boxeur cercava di evitare i colpi frontali. Ma quelli trasversali erano troppi. Era subissata da ogni lato, il ring non aveva limiti di spazio a circoscriverlo. In biblioteca, nelle aule studio, nei laboratori, negli alloggi per gli studenti, in caffetteria. La trovavano sempre, la raggiungevano. Si sentiva come un pesce nell’acquario: costantemente osservata, esaminata, messa sotto analisi. _Lo era. Una Poecilia*._

Non era la sola. A quanto pareva c’era un altro studente, un “giovane uomo dai molteplici talenti”, come lo definiva il professor Knight, che si attirava le antipatie e gli “ascessi” collettivi. Veniva da Oxford, dove aveva seguito il corso di Scienze Naturali; era stato anche a Cambridge, studente di Legge. Non doveva avere più di ventitre anni. Molti lo chiamavano genio, i più: pazzo. Il resto lo considerava un asceta perché cercava la solitudine e professava una vita accademica all’insegna dell’apprendimento e non dedita alla baldoria sfrenata.

Seguiva i corsi di Chimica, Istopatologia, Microbiologia, Virologia, Ematologia; pubblicava con frequenza articoli bizzarri e arguti sul Giornale di Medicina Clinica in cui esaminava la politica sanitaria e sociale, affrontava meticolosamente l’evoluzione del ruolo dei medici nella società e alcuni aspetti essenziali dell’etica medica, la fornitura dei servizi sanitari.    
Lo si trovava sempre, appollaiato sul gradino sopraelevato dell’auditorium, nell’angolo meno accessibile. Sembrava con la testa tra le nuvole, ma in ultimo si rivelava l’ascoltatore più attento di tutti.  
A volte Molly si era chiesta se possedesse una memoria fotografica o qualcosa di simile. Non portava mai libri di testo con sé o quaderni su cui prendere appunti. Rispondeva con rigore certosino ai quesiti che i docenti gli rivolgevano a fine lezione, di quando in quando – Molly aveva il ferrato sospetto che alcuni lo facessero con la speranza di trovarlo in difetto, altri con il pretesto di dimostrarsi equi e imparziali, sopra ogni accusa di differenziazione di comportamento.

E nonostante questo, Molly non lo aveva mai visto sostenere un esame o un test di verifica. In quelle occasioni semplicemente scompariva, come un fantasma impegnato in altre rocambolesche escursioni.

Sherlock Holmes. Così si chiamava.

Era registrato a tutti i corsi, senza avere un piano di studi ordinario, preconfezionato e simile agli altri.

La sua iscrizione e i conseguenti pagamenti erano perfettamente a norma. Tutto il resto no.

Cosa ci facesse al Reale Collegio dei Medici, rimaneva un mistero. Un mistero che, per quanto intrigante potesse apparire, a Molly non interessava svelare.

Molly aveva programmi da apprendere, formule da assimilare, orari da rispettare. Ogni giorno aveva l’inquietante impressione di essere sul filo del rasoio. Bilanciava meglio che poteva ogni passo, faceva movimenti calibrati, misurava bene il suo tempo, centellinandolo come se stesse distillando una soluzione salina. Non sembrava mai abbastanza.

La sera e durante la pausa pranzo correva in ospedale per sentire suo padre ridere, per vederlo assottigliarsi, ogni giorno più allegro ed emaciato. La vita che straripava si disperdeva nell’aria attorno a lui, rendendola chiara e sfrigolante e spogliandolo della luce che ancora per poco lo avrebbe rivestito, in un abito composto di riflessi che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

La mezzanotte era passata da poco. Il laboratorio era vuoto, precluso a chiunque non avesse un’autorizzazione scritta e firmata sulla fiducia da uno dei docenti.

Molly stava preparando l’esame di Batteriologia. Nel corso di studi del professor Brook aveva imparato a classificare i terreni di coltura in sintetici e complessi, a seconda delle sostanze concentrate in essi e, ancora, a distinguerli in elettivi, selettivi, differenziali e di arricchimento, a seconda del compito che svolgevano. Stava operando il lavaggio con liquido di Lugol quando si accorse di non essere più sola nel laboratorio.

All’infuori di lei, vicino alla porta, in ombra, c’era un ragazzo alto dal profilo affilato. “Dopo le dieci il laboratorio è riservato agli studenti muniti di permesso,” disse lei in tono di avvertimento.

“Allora è una fortuna che io lo abbia”, rispose lui, svogliato. Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti, si portò nella zona di luce artificiosa dei neon.

E Molly lo riconobbe.

Indossava un cappotto fuori stagione. Aveva cerchi viola attorno agli occhi, di un azzurro sfuggente e livido, come certe giornate di tempo incerto tipiche di Londra. I capelli scuri erano arruffati e appena più lunghi di quanto dovevano. Gli cadevano scomposti sulle tempie, regalandogli un’aura di trasandatezza.

“Cosa fai qui?” domandò, inquieta. Si stropicciò le dita. Era stata una giornata frenetica e aveva ancora un mucchio di annotazioni e materiale da rivedere. La prima lezione prevista per il giorno seguente era Chirurgia, alle nove e un quarto. Di sicuro non era dell’umore per chiacchierare con chicchessia.

“Esattamente quello che fai tu. Evito di dividere gli spazi comuni con persone irritanti, preferendo orari poco frequentati.” Sherlock, perché era Sherlock Holmes, il giovane genio dalle maniere insoffribili, si spostò verso la postazione più distante dalla sua. Accese le luci e incominciò ad analizzare al microscopio alcuni campioni di tessuto, senza prestarle attenzione.

Molly lo imitò, passò ad analizzare il suo agar MacConkey.

Lavorarono entrambi in tranquillità, concentrati sull’operazione che stavano svolgendo.

Trascorse un’ora e mezza prima che Molly terminasse. Aveva le palpebre pesanti, la stanchezza le gravava addosso come una coperta troppo stretta.

Si sfregò gli occhi, masticò uno sbadiglio, nascondendolo dietro il palmo della mano.

Sherlock era ancora lì, piegato sul microscopio. A giudicare dall’espressione e dal numero di vetrini che doveva ancora analizzare era ben lontano dall’andarsene.

Molly cominciò a raccogliere i fogli e a ficcarli frettolosamente nella borsa.  Sul fondo raccattò un paio di cioccolatini al caffè. Uno lo tenne per sé, lo scartò e lo mangiò, ma l’altro se lo fece scorrere tra le dita come una specie di amuleto, incerta sul da farsi.

Alla fine, vincendo le paranoie, si avvicinò alla postazione che Sherlock occupava. Lui parve notare a malapena i suoi movimenti, non smise di fare quello che stava facendo.

Molly non se ne fece un cruccio. Si sistemò meglio la tracolla sulla spalla, posò il cioccolatino sul bordo del tavolo e se ne andò. Un attimo prima era stata lì, in un silenzio pacifico e raccolto, di riguardo per gli spazi altrui, quello successivo non c’era più.

   

 

 

*

 

 

_Ognuno è il demone di se stesso*._

Dopo quel fortuito incontro, capitò di frequente che incappassero l’una nell’altro.

Era il primo pomeriggio di un sabato qualunque. La Biblioteca si stava velocemente svuotando dei suoi fruitori. Gli studenti sussurravano facezie, si scambiavano storie faziose su questo o quel professore, sotto gli occhi sfacciati degli allievi più grandi e quelli prudenti dell’assistente del docente Doyle a cui spettava il turno di supervisionarli, quel mese. 

Molly era stata tanto fortunata da insediarsi in un banco da sola. Lo aveva disseminato di innumerevoli promemoria e dei libri presi in prestito dalla Biblioteca. 

“Canis canem edit.”   

Molly sollevò lo sguardo dal libro “Obblighi del Praticante”.

Sherlock le si era seduto di fronte. Il cappotto fuori stagione chiuso fino alla gola, lo sguardo vigile da gatto, l’aria mortifera. 

Molly si tolse la matita da dietro l’orecchio. “Cosa?”

Lui sbuffò dal naso, incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Il cane mangia il cane”, traspose, infastidito.

Fu il turno di Molly di storcere gli occhi. “Non intendevo quello. So tradurre il latino. Grazie. È che non riesco a capire la connessione nel contesto.”

Sherlock la scrutò per un lungo momento, probabilmente stava decidendo se ne valesse la pena. _Il gioco vale la candela?_ Il solito dilemma. “Arbitrariamente si riferisce a una situazione in cui nessuno è al sicuro da nessuno, ogni uomo può contare su sé solo.”

Molly lo invitò a proseguire.

Sherlock non si fece pregare. “Guardati attorno, Molly Hooper. Sono come bestie demoniache assetate di sangue, pronte ad azzannarsi l’un l’altro perché il fine giustifica i mezzi, a discapito di ogni valore. Il merito ha perso i suoi costrutti.”

Molly non era d’accordo. Una parte di lei, forse, riconosceva la scheggia di verità indiscutibile contenuta in quanto lui aveva detto, ma un’altra la rinnegava con forza. “Non la metterei in questi termini”, rispose, pacata. “Forse sottovaluti la potenza costruttiva della disapprovazione. L’invidia è un avversario temibile, ma anche di inspirazione, non trovi?”

Il volto tediato di Sherlock fu attraversato da un lampo di sentimento che non le riuscì di decifrare. Si tirò indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, le mani ficcate sotto le ascelle.

Molly si accorse che tremavano, come in preda a spasmi muscolari. In generale, non aveva un aspetto sano, tantomeno riposato. “Come fai a sapere il mio nome?”

“Allo stesso modo in cui tu sei a conoscenza del mio.”

“Io non ho mai-”

“Non occorreva. Non sei il tipo di persona che permette ad estranei di turbare la propria concentrazione. Gentile, sì, sciocca? Nemmeno per sogno.”

“Hai ragione. So chi sei, ma preferisco lo stesso fare le cose alla vecchia maniera.” Molly gli porse la mano con fermezza. “Mi chiamo Molly e sono iscritta alla Facoltà di Medicina Forense e Legale. È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza.”

Sherlock soppesò la sua mano tesa per un interminabile secondo, prima di convincersi a stringergliela. Aveva una bella presa: vigorosa e fredda, ma anche assurdamente garbata. “Sherlock Holmes. Iscritto ad ogni Facoltà vigente.”

Le sopracciglia di Molly scattarono verso l’alto. “Sul serio? Devi essere una specie di genio o qualcosa di simile.”

“Per altri è solo un mettersi in mostra.”

Molly gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso di complicità. “Di sicuro lo è, ma hai esposto piuttosto chiaramente che l’antipatia verso questi fantomatici altri sia reciproca, perciò che importa cosa pensano?”

Già, cosa importava? E all’improvviso, al pensiero di tutte le dicerie e le maldicenze che circolavano su di lei, che erano assolutamente infondate, ma giustificabili con l’ignoranza generale, a Molly scappò una risata incredula. _Che razza di ipocrita era._ Lei che per prima si lasciava invischiare dall’opinione collettiva, proprio lei si permetteva di dispensare consigli, ergersi a giudice.  

Sherlock la squadrò, dapprima sbigottito, poi con rimprovero. Alla fine, comunque, si lasciò travolgere un poco dall’irrefrenabile ondata di immotivata ilarità che l’aveva investita. Le offrì uno spicchio di sorriso divertito e Molly inspiegabilmente si sentì meno oppressa dall’obero di impegni, dalla preoccupazione, dall’ansia che la attanagliava. Libera, in parte, da ciò che si aspettava da se stessa.   

_Ognuno è il miglior medico di se stesso*._

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Il 18 ottobre, il giorno di San Luca Evangelista, patrono degli artisti, medici, chirurghi, studenti e macellai, secondo una tradizione vecchia due secoli, si teneva una conferenza annuale durante la quale il Rettore leggeva _l’Oratio di Harvey_ , “per onorare i fondatori e i benefattori del Collegio, esortare i ricercatori e i membri alla ricerca e allo studio della natura, nonché per favorire uno spirito di sperimentazione”.

Molly aveva ogni intenzione di fare una comparsa rapida e indolore e poi scappare via. Ogni momento libero era buono per defilarsi, accorrere lì dove c’era davvero bisogno di lei, la sua presenza acquisiva un valore inestimabile.

“Che mucchio di baggianate. Scommetto che il vecchio Paul se la sta godendo a nostre spese, tirandola per le lunghe.”

Come spesso accadeva quando c’era di mezzo Sherlock, Molly non si era accorta della sua presenza fino a quando non le aveva rivolto la parola. Era appoggiato al fusto di una delle snelle colonnine delle arcate che recintavano il loggiato.

Gli rivolse uno sguardo distratto, che lui ricambiò con uno che era tutto fuorché svagato.

“Oggi non abbiamo lezioni.”

Molly inarcò le sopracciglia, non cogliendo il riferimento. Sherlock indicò la borsa rigonfia al suo fianco.

“Oh, questa.” Molly se la strinse contro. “Devo andare in un posto, dopo.”

Sherlock fece un verso sprezzante, qualcosa tra un sospiro e uno sbuffo. Molly capì che considerava quanto aveva detto un’ovvietà. In effetti lo era.

Ci fu un’improvvisa folata di vento che le gonfiò i capelli intorno al viso. Lei tirò su la zip del parka.

Sherlock allungò le dita verso di lei e le tolse qualcosa che le era rimasto impigliato dietro l’orecchio. Era una foglia di una tonalità di giallo vivo, a forma di ventaglio, divisa in due lobi.

“Ginkgo biloba”, la identificò Sherlock. Aggrottò la fronte, passandogliela. “Non dovrebbe trovarsi qui.”

“Perché no?”

“Gli unici esemplari londinesi si trovano nell’orto botanico.”

Molly sorrise, la mente rievocò parole remote. “ _La foglia di quest’albero, dall’oriente affidato al mio giardino, segreto senso fa assaporare così come al sapiente piace fare. È una sola cosa viva, che in sé stessa si è divisa? O son due, che scelto hanno, si conoscan come una? In risposta a tal domanda, trovai forse il giusto senso. Non avverti nei miei canti ch’io son uno e doppio insieme?”_

Sherlock le scoccò un’occhiata stupita.

“È Goethe”, spiegò Molly.

  
Sherlock fece per dire qualcosa. La sua espressione mutò all’improvviso e un’ombra gli attraversò gli occhi, intorbidendoglieli. Fissò torvamente un punto dietro di lei e Molly si voltò d’istinto a controllare in quella direzione. Lui glielo impedì, afferrandola per la spalla. La sospinse nella folla brulicante, lontana da qualsiasi elemento lo avesse disturbato a tal punto. Molly lo lasciò fare, troppo meravigliata per lamentarsi.

Sherlock colse al volo il suo disorientamento. “Mi sembrava che avessi una certa premura.”

“Non l’ho mai detto.”

Sherlock conservava ancora tracce di fastidio nella voce. “Non è servito. La tua postura lo ha fatto per te.”

“Sei una specie di detective?”

Sherlock le lasciò il gomito. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, camminandole accanto. “Preferisco consulente investigativo.”

“Così sei uno studente di Medicina che non intende praticare e nel tempo libero ti diletti a combattere il crimine?”   

“Espresso così suona oltremodo ridicolo.”

Molly si morse l’interno delle guance per evitare una risata indelicata. Nel suo caso perfino inopportuna. Perché come poteva ridere, sapendo quello che sapeva? Provando quello che provava?

 

 

 

 *

 

 

Molly si trovava nella sala studio che in assoluto preferiva, raggomitolata sulla poltrona più vicina al camino.

La borsa ai suoi piedi, il cappotto piegato con cura sullo schienale, stava rileggendo, forse per la centesima volta, un articolo che Archie l’aveva convinta a spedire al giornale del Collegio. Molly non credeva che glielo avrebbero pubblicato e quando aveva letto il suo nome, stampato nero su bianco, ne era rimasta colpita. _Già, colpita e orgogliosa._

Era metà semestre, i giorni che mancavano a Natale si contavano sulle dita di una mano.

“Non credevo di trovare qualcuno.”

Molly sbatté le palpebre. Aveva fissato con tale inerzia il ciocco di legno che stava bruciando oltre la grata che si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi. “Oh, sei tu,” disse, strofinandoseli.

“ _Oh, sei tu_ ”, la provocò lui, derisorio. “Devo essere anch’io totalmente ovvio? Ebbene lo sarò. Quale altro studente si attarderebbe ben oltre l’orario socialmente utile se non l’unica per cui la prassi non è regola di comportamento? Che segue bisogni di natura diversa da quelli di pubblico dominio, preferisce l’intimità pulita delle sue riflessioni alla baruffa di idee balorde proprie a sfaccendati e perdigiorno?” 

Sherlock fece una smorfia, o forse era il suo modo di sorridere. Ormai lo comprendeva abbastanza da riconoscere quando il sarcasmo minava la natura di un complimento occultato. Aveva voluto gratificarle il merito del suo impegno, lodare il suo desiderio di isolamento, di quiete.  

Sherlock aveva il cappotto bagnato, neve tra i capelli. Se li scrollò con entrambe le mani, dopo aver posato sulla poltrona di fianco alla sua una specie di spatola di legno a forma di cucchiaio. Sherlock, che aveva seguito la direzione del suo sguardo accigliato, annuì con approvazione. “Si tratta di uno _spoon_ , un bastone da golf. Viene utilizzato per i tiri lunghi, in linea di massima.”

“In linea di massima?”

“Occasionalmente può essere adoperato in impieghi impropri. Per fracassare teste, ad esempio.”

A Molly sfuggì un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Lui fu lesto a fraintenderla. “Immagino che la mia sia stata un’uscita sfortunata.”

Molly scoppiò in una risata spiccia. “Sfortunata non è il termine che sceglierei per definirla. Ma sono un medico patologo o è quello che intendo diventare, perciò non credo sia tra i miei diritti scandalizzarmi per così poco. Voglio dire, nella mia professione mi capiterà di osservare di peggio, giusto? O almeno è quello che spero.”

  
Questa volta Molly fu sicura di intravedere un barbaglio di divertimento negli occhi chiarissimi di lui, prima che si inginocchiasse ad attizzare il fuoco. Contro l’aureola bruciata delle fiamme, l’azzurro assumeva mezze tinte di verde.

“Me lo racconteresti?”Non riuscì ad evitarsi di domandargli. “Il tuo caso.”

Sherlock si voltò, brusco. Le sembrò che la valutasse. “Contiene materiale che è opinione diffusa non dovrebbe raggiungere le orecchie delicate di una signora.”

Molly rialzò il mento, si sistemò in una posizione più appropriata. “Allora è una fortuna che io non sia una signora. Sono un medico.”

E Sherlock annuì, si apprestò ad accontentarla.

  

 

 

*

 

 

 

_È giugno e gli alberi non sono più in fiore. I fiori sono scomparsi, hanno ceduto il posto a frutti e utili da raccogliere._

Molly si guardò attorno con un’espressione che sentiva – lo sentiva con ogni fibra di se stessa – e che sapeva essere stonata, perché era la trasposizione di tutto quello che non ci sarebbe aspettati da una Neo-Dottoressa.

Molly provava gioia, certo, anche una buona misura di orgoglio, ovvio.  
Ma non nella misura in cui avrebbe voluto. Non pienamente, felicemente.  
A che pro? Tutto quello che aveva fatto, tutto quello che voleva non erano serviti a nulla. _Era sola._

Di nuovo, mentre il professor Knight la incoronava con l’alloro dei vincitori, Molly si disse che le veniva riconosciuta una vittoria che meritava solo a metà.

Aveva vinto tardi. Tardi. Tardi. Tardi. Era troppo tardi per tutto quello che aveva avuto importanza.

Ma non per il resto che non ne aveva avuto, prima. Per quello c’era tutto il tempo del mondo invece.

“Congratulazioni, Molly.”

“Ad maiora, Molly!”

Pacche sulla spalla. Strette di mano. Cenni di elogio. Sorrisi di vetro dipinto. Il profumo dolciastro e inebriante di troppi fiori.

“Congratulazioni vivissime.”

“Molly Hooper.”

Molly lo mise a fuoco con aria assente e un sorriso fasullo che scemò a poco a poco, come una goccia di colore diluita nell’acqua.

Sherlock. Alto e nero come un cipresso. L’unico tra i presenti a non sorridere, a non dare per scontato cosa dovesse provare, _cosa fosse stabilito che dovesse mostrare di provare._

Molly non sorrise più. Si sentì sgravata di un peso. Il peso di non essere quello che non voleva.

 

 

 

 

Non gli sfuggiva nulla.

Una volta, Molly gli aveva chiesto perché non sostenesse esami lui, proprio lui, che più di chiunque altro aveva ogni diritto a pezzi di carta che testimoniassero quanto era brillante - la mente scintillante, l’intelligenza dinamica e acutissima.

Perché il resto del mondo era ottuso almeno quanto lui non lo era. Richiedeva attestati, certificati, titoli, curriculum vitae.

Non poteva entrarci in un mondo così lui. Erano lui o il mondo. Una lotta senza fine, clandestina. O lui o il mondo, fatto a pezzi.

“Cerco la conoscenza vera, autentica”, le aveva detto, allora. “Non un pezzo di carta che attesti la mera specializzazione in una branca di eccellenza minore.”

Sherlock era argento vivo. Non c’era altro da dire o aggiungere.

Perché definire, aveva imparato Molly, significava limitare*.


End file.
